


Closet Reveals

by DoodlingGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual MC, F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff MC, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, probably ooc Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodlingGemini/pseuds/DoodlingGemini
Summary: In their 7th year, the group decide to stay at Hogwarts for the upcoming holiday and spend it together. During a thrilling game of Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare edition, Tonks picks up the tension between three of her good friends. Locking them in the Hufflepuff common room closet for 20 minutes, Charlie, Barnaby, and Curse Breaker Trin wrestle with their growing feelings for eachother.





	Closet Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> So, ngl this is my first time writing for Harry Potter, let alone for the phone game lmao. I was going to do this in a 2nd person reader insert style, but it was easier for me to just write it 3rd person limited with my PC. But yes, hope you enjoy!! This is also unbeta'd oops

The Hufflepuff common room held an air of relief and gentle calm, as the loitering students lounged upon the yellow, comfy couches and chairs that stood in the room. The fireplace crackled from the fresh wood being thrown inside of the pit, a blonde haired woman poking at the fire with a metal poker. The large, main door swung open as a loud, pink haired woman barreled through the door, a red headed student ducking behind her as they were not so subtly carrying items under their robes. “Party people, I bring gifts of booze and-...more drinks!” Tonks called out, breaking the comfortable silence that had hung over the fire lit room. The students that lounged about all looked up, as Tulip slammed down a heavy container of Fire Whiskey and a box of plastic cups. 

“How did you even sneak that past the p-professors!” Ben asked, hands wringing together in a nervous motion. Tonks snickered and slung a thin arm around the blond boy’s shoulders, arching a brow high on her forehead. 

“Remember Benny boy, not many people are really here to patrol the halls! Everyone’s away on holiday, even Filchy himself isn’t out there right now. Must be celebrating with Ms. Norris in his office right now.” She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders as she peeled herself off of the nervous Gryffindor. 

“Best idea you’ve had by the way Tonks, best way to celebrate our final year here huh?” Tulip commented, leaning against the plush couch, as Rowan looked up at her and shrugged. 

“Was it really wise to host this party in our common room though?” She inquired, as Tonks and Tulip nodded in unison. 

“Of course Khanna, most of us in our merry little group are Hufflepuffs, why not have it here? Easier to sneak everyone in separately, no?” She explained, as Rowan narrowed her eyes at Tonks in a questioning manner. She looked at Trin, sighing deeply. “I’m right, aren’t I Trini?” Tonks asked, elbowing them in the shoulder, as Trin blinked and chuckled slightly. 

“I see your point Ton-...” They mumbled, Tonks fist bumping with Tulip and breaking open a casket of Fire Whiskey before they could even finish their sentence. Nodding slowly, Penny stood up from her spot near the fireplace and poured herself some of the burning liquor. Trin smirked softly as they watched Rowan discreetly watch Penny, and then proceeded to pour herself a drink after she had finished. Trin looked up when a figure stood next to them , holding out a cup to them. It was Barnaby, and he was smiling down at themself. “O-oh, thanks B.” They murmured, smiling softly and taking the cup. They looked back up to see Barnaby looking at Charlie, and Trin glanced at the younger Weasley and smiled softly as well. From the opposite side of the room, Tonks, Tulip, and Penny stood around together. Tonks glanced at the two seemingly love stricken teens stare at Charlie; who was too busy talking to Andre. She smirked behind her cup, and turned back to the two other girls. 

“I know that look Tonks, what now?” Penny asked, tilting her head to the side, as Tulip grinned wide and wolf like. 

“Yes, I know that look! What do you have planned?” She purred, drumming her fingers along the plastic sides of the cup. She pulled the two of them further away from the group, discussing her plan with the two of them. Trin blinked at seeing them disappear behind a wall, and shrugged it off. They glanced at Ben and Rowan, who were avidly discussing the subject matter that would need to be studied for the upcoming N.E.W.T’s later in the year. Barnaby plopped down beside them on the free cushion, since Rowan had long moved and leaned back. He lazily sipped the drink and sighed, glancing at Trin. 

“You know, I have to admit your common room is-...” He trailed off, glancing around and looking at the hanging plants and warm light casting soft shadows along the walls. “It’s quite cozy to be honest, I like it better than the cold dungeons.” He mumbled softly, as Trin blinked and stared at him. His lip jutted out slightly in a rather adorable fashion, as he took another sip from his drink. “Speaking of which, I never understood the whole thing about like-...we can’t go into eachothers common rooms. What about inter house relationships and such!” He mumbled, Trin noticing his eyes fleeting towards Charlie, then back to them. They blinked and shrugged, fingering the frayed hems of their jeans. 

“Don’t know, seems kind of stupid anyway. Maybe it’s something that’ll change in the future?” Trin murmured, glancing at Barnaby. “Though, you’re right. The Slytherin common rooms are kind of dreary, I like the aesthetic of green and black though.” They said nonchalantly, as Barnaby looked back at Trin. A look of confusion was written across his face as he opened his mouth, closing it, and furrowing his brows. 

“When did you-....?” 

“Second year, snuck in there during a quidditch match with Rowan.” Trin explained, smiling softly as Barnaby blinked and nodded his head slowly. “Almost got caught to be honest, quite a close one if I do say so myself.” Suddenly, Tonks came running back into the middle of the common room, Tulip and Penny trailing behind her as she slammed an empty bottle on the coffee table and smirked. 

“Who’s up for a little game?” She asked, eyes boring right into Trin’s brown eyes. 

“Spin the bottle? Abit juvenile don’t you think Tonks?” Andre asked, cocking a brow up in confusion. Tonks tutted and turned to look at the Ravenclaw student. 

“Andre, Andy my baby.” She purred, smile twisting into a cat-like grin. “What’s a night of comradery and drinking without a silly little party game eh?” Tulip nodded and plopped on the floor in front of the table. She patted the empty spots beside herself, Penny sitting down at her left. Charlie shrugged and sat on the other side of Tulip, Andre sighing and resigning to sitting beside Charlie. Tonks nearly cackled as she grabbed Trin’s hands, pulling them off of the couch. “Come luv, sit next to me and Benny!” She said, pulling Ben along as well to sit down next to Andre, Trin sitting on her other side as Ben sat next to them. Rowan neatly sat down beside Ben, as Barnaby slid onto the floor from his couch position and settled next to Rowan. “Rules!” Tonks cried out, as she pointed to Tulip.

“No magic or wands people, we’re playing this like muggles. This is also Truth or Dare: Spin the Bottle edition!” She announced, as some soft groans could be heard from the circle. “If you don’t perform a dare, you have to-...” She trailed off, tapping her chin. “Have to drink some nasty potion from Penny’s collection!” She said offhandedly, Penny making a noise of indignation. She waved the blonde off and smirked. “I’ll go first~” She spun the bottle, the glass spinning rapidly in the middle of the table. As it slowed down in momentum, the bottle, in an agonizingly slow manner; the bottle stopped in front of Ben. The poor blond squeaked from not only the bottle landing on him, but Tulip’s growing smile. 

“T-truth!” He blurted out, before Tulip could say anything. She sighed dramatically, slumping backwards. 

“Okay, okay.” She mumbled, rubbing her chin in thought. A glint formed in her eye as she stared at Ben. “Benjamin Copper, how many times a day dost thou toucheth thyself?” She asked, as the circle erupted into mixtures of hoots, laughter, and groans. Ben’s face lit up brighter than the fire, as his brain seemed to short circuit. His face was redder than the sweater Charlie wore, and he stared at Tulip. “Well Benny?” She pushed, leaning closer to the poor blond. He mumbled something under his breath, and she arched a brow. “I can’t hear you dear, care to speak up?” She asked again, as Ben’s face seemingly started to glow. 

“F-fifteen” Trin heard him say, as Tonks and Tulip howled with laughter. Barnaby choked on his drink, coughing slightly and pounding his chest. 

“Fifteen times in a day?” He asked incredulously, as Ben slowly nodded. He blinked, tilting his head to the side and shrugged. “Time to up my numbers.” He mumbled, before sipping his drink. Tonks snorted, taking a mental note of Trin and Charlie’s shared flush. Ben reached out quickly and spun the offending bottle, watching it spin intensely. The bottle slowed down and stopped in front of Andre. 

“Dare, I don’t expect anything too harmful from Ben.” He mumbled, suddenly wishing he took his words back as he saw Tonks lean over and whisper something in Ben’s ear. 

“T-tonks I’m not asking him that!” He whimpered, as Tonks arched a brow at him. He sighed, shoulders shrugging with defeat. “G-give someone in the room a lapdance-....” He glanced at Tonks, who nodded. “F-for a full minute.” He finished softly, as Andre perked a brow up at Tonks.

“That’s weak, and you know it.” He mumbled, standing up and motioning for Tonks to get on the couch. She grinned and hopped up onto the couch, leaning back with her arms behind her head. The circle laughed heartily as Andre preformed a lapdance on Tonks, who winked at Andre. Once the minute passed, Tonks took a scarf that was draped over the back of the couch and towel whipped Andre’s arse. He jumped and scowled at her, returning to his spot beside Charlie. Tonks snickered and returned to her own spot, Andre leaning forward and giving the bottle a quick spin. A couple of turns went by, mostly truths to some of the people’s irritation. After answering a question from Rowan, Tonks reached forward and gave the bottle a skillful spin with a flick of her wrist. Trin distracted by talking with Tulip, they didn’t even notice the bottle had stopped on them. They felt Tonk’s dig a sharp elbow into their side, wheezing slightly as they looked at the table. 

“O-oh-...” They trailed off, staring dumbly at the accusatory bottle. “U-uh-...don’t make me regret this but-....dare?” They whispered, as a glint of something overly mischievous flashed through Tonk’s eyes. 

“Ohohoho! Trini my sweetie pie!” She cooed, yanking up Trin and placing both hands on their shoulders. “My dare for you, best friend, is a nice and simple game of 20 minutes in heaven~” She purred, as Ben furrowed his brows. 

“Tonks, it’s seve-...”

“Nuhuh, gonna need some extra time!” She said, slinging an arm around Trin’s shoulders. She pointed at Barnaby, then at Charlie. “You three, closet, now!” She said, as the three of them froze and stared at Tonks with wide eyes. The rest of the circle was quiet, a mixture of confusion and silent cheering. “C’mon now, it’s just a simple dare! Where’s that Weasley Bravery Billiam always boasted about? And Barnaby, BB, are you two saying you’re gonna pass up on this? With my best friend, I’m hu-...” She started, mock sadness dripping from her voice. Both men jumped up rather quickly, stumbling over their words and feet. She cackled and whipped around, pushing Trin through the rounded door of the closet. Coaxing Barnaby and Charlie in as well, she shut the door, and tapped her wand on the lock.

“T-tonks, did you just lock that door on them?” Rowan called, standing up quickly. Tonks spun around and nodded. 

“Yep, and their wands aren’t on their person. So no Alohamora for them either!” She said, shrugging. Andre’s brows furrowed, and he pointed an accusatory finger at both Tulip and Tonks. 

“This was your plan from the beginning, wasn’t it?” Tonks held a hand to her chest, gasping dramatically.

“Andre, are you accusing me of setting up some silly game to try and get my friends together? I am-...”

“Absolutely right.” Penny finished, gingerly sipping from her cup. 

“Penny, c’mon man!” Tonks pouted, as Penny shrugged. 

In the cramped closet, Trin backed themselves into the farthest corner and kept their vision towards the ground. Panic was running through their bloodstream, and they bit their lip hard. What was Tonks thinking? Was she trying to kill them via a cardiac infarction? Slowly glancing up at the two men locked in the room with them, Trin stared at them. First looking at Barnaby, who seemed lost and was picking at his fingernails as a form to distract himself. Trin’s eyes softened slightly, taking in his sharp, chiseled features of his face. His sparkling green eyes were fixated on his large hands, nervously picking at his nails. He was tall, goofy, handsome, and someone Trin found absolutely amazing His care and compassion for magical creatures made their heart swell. They then looked at Charlie, still holding the same soft stare they held on Barnaby. His red hair tied back into a small ponytail, his freckled face was contorted into a look of confusion and suspicion as he stared at the door. His strong arms were folded across his chest, jaw was set rigidily. He too, just as Barnaby, was amazing, handsome, his knowledge on dragons, as well as care and love for them was just as charming. Trin sighed mentally, they were in love with both of them, and it wrecked their heart every day. There was absolutely no way, that both of these amazing men, would be interested in them? The consistent rule breaker of Hogwarts, the weird little magic user who felt like they weren’t either a wizard or witch. Trin would hear whispers among their peers, wondering if there was goblin blood in their veins, with their short stature. 

“This is ridiculous!” Charlie mumbled, sighing deeply and turning back to the other two he was locked in the closet with. He mumbled something under his breath, brows furrowed deeply. “What’s Tonk’s trying to accomplish anyway?” Barnaby shrugged, as Trin gripped the hem of their sweater tightly. 

“G-guess we can just-...stand here-....talk for twenty minutes?” They suggested, tugging harder at the hem of their sweater even tighter. Charlie stared at them, and Trin could feel his blue eyes on them. “S-so uh-...”

“I-isn’t this game meant for like-....” Barnaby shrugged. “K-kissing and such?” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, color climbing up from his neck and onto his face. 

“W-well, yes but-...there’s three of us!” Charlie said, arms folded tighter against his chest. Barnaby looked at him, and bit his lip.

“A-and?” Charlie blinked, and stared incredulously at Barnaby. “I-I mean-....!” His eyes flicked back and forth, from Trin, to Charlie, and back. “W-what I mean is-...” He sighed deeply, back crashing against the wall. “W-what if I like both of you-...no, not like-...” Barnaby paused, taking a shaky breath and mumbling under his breath. Charlie furrowed his brows and stared at Barnaby. Barnaby stared at him, and groaned softly. “W-what if-...by chance that I l-l-love-...the two-...of you equally?” He finally mumbled slowly, enunciating the words slowly. Trin’s head shot up, and they stared at Barnaby, Charlie doing the same as well. Barnaby stood there, as the words he said were soaking into Trin and Charlie. 

“B-b….” They murmured, as Barnaby’s confidence was rapidly starting to wash away. He started laughing nervously, but Trin could hear the wobble in his voice.

“O-oh, u-u-uh-....f-f-forget about it, you know? J-just s-silly, stupid Barnaby!” He murmured, pressing himself against the opposite corner of the closet. Trin frowned deeply, stepping forward slightly. Charlie turned around fully to face Barnaby, staring at him. Before he could take in a shaky breath, Trin leapt forward and wrapped their arms around his strong middle. 

“No, don’t say that B.” They murmured, gripping onto the fabric of his sweater. 

“You’re not stupid Barnaby.” Barnaby looked down at Trin, then at Charlie. 

“Besides, you’re feelings are returned.” Trin whispered, face buried into his chest. “F-for both of you.” Charlie’s brows raised and he looked down at Trin, a blush dusting across his freckled cheeks. They looked up at Barnaby. His eyes were wide, and slightly watery. Trin felt their own eyes getting wet, face also getting hot from the embarrassment they were suddenly experiencing. 

"Hey, no don't cry you too!" Charlie said suddenly, cupping both of their cheeks, thumb brushing to remove the tears that were threatening to spill. He cleared his throat, wracking his brain for words. "I'll admit, this is something I wasn't expecting to know, or deal with tonight." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I do have feelings for you Trin." He started, and Trin could feel Barnaby slumping slightly in disappointment. "But that's not to say I haven't found you attractive at all B." Charlie looked at Barnaby, who in return looked back at Charlie. Charlie bit his lip, glancing away again. "B-but, being who I am, what I feel-..." Barnaby shook his head, Trin unwrapping their arms from around his midsection as Barnaby turned to fully face Charlie. 

"If you're going to mention about your lack of sexual needs Charlie, I don't care about that. If I did, I wouldn't have fallen for the two in the group who both don't desire stuff like that." Barnaby said proudly, squeezing Charlie's shoulders. He glanced down at Trin, eyes shining with honesty. "Besides, you both are so amazing, that I've overlooked it for years. For like, three years now?" 

"W-wait, you've felt like this for that long B?" Trin murmured, holding their hands together tightly in front of them. Barnaby nodded, Trin smiled softly. 

"Since Care for Magical Creatures in Fourth Year!" Charlie chuckled softly, shoulders slumping in a relaxed manner. "Charlie, your passion and love for the creatures-...it really drew me to you. You're enthusiasm, the way your eyes sparkled during each lesson? I love it. Your nose always in some kind of book about dragons, dedication to the trade." He glanced down at Trin. "Trin, your gentle and nurturing energy with the animals always left me in awe. Merlin's beard, you always were so eager about learning as well." He whispered, placing a hand upon their cheek. Trin nuzzled into it softly, looking up at him. Charlie nodded, and looked down at them.

"He's right you know, you do have a way with a lot of those creatures. You calm them down so well, but for me? Ben always spoke highly about you, said you helped him out with flying class. Said you helped tutor kids in Charms, especially Billingsworth with his spells. You're so exceptional with spells, it's amazing to be honest. Finally seeing you, second year during that dreaded werewolf fiasco." He shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. "Those rumors about you, you being such a bad person? Knew they were wrong, Trin you radiate such a kind, devoted aura. It's no wonder you were housed in Hufflepuff, your compassion and dedication to everything these seven years." He looked at Barnaby. "Your love and care with those creatures B, it's amazing about you. I've respected you for so long, and your desire to become a magzoologist is a wonderful goal." He placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You both, are so amazing, wonderful people. And I think I love you both as well, and I want to try this out." He whispered, the red that was forming on his cheeks had now gone up to his ears and down his neck. Barnaby let out a laugh, as with one arm, he scooped up Trin and Charlie into a hearty hug. Trin yelped from being picked up so suddenly, wrapping their arms around Barnaby and Charlie's neck from being so high off the ground. Charlie wrapped one arm around Barnaby, the other around Trin. 

"I think this was Tonk's plan from the beginning." Trin chuckled, placing pecks onto both of their cheeks. Charlie snorted and nodded, Barnaby nodding along as he placed kisses upon both of their heads. They blinked suddenly when the door swung open, Tonks standing there with a wide, wolfish grin. Penny stood behind them, brows knit together in worry. At the reveal of the three of them winded together in a hug, Penny's face melted into relief, as Tonks arched a brow. 

"Need some more time in there luvs?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Trin shook their head, wriggling slightly in their hold.

"No, as nice as the privacy is-...it's getting cramped!" They said, as the two men set them down on the floor. Tonks snickered and grabbed Trin by the shoulders. 

"I'm gonna need to borrow this one for a sec, yeah?" She asked, whisking them away before anyone could object. She pulled them to a secluded corner and turned around, wringing her hands together. 

"So, this was your idea all along huh?" Trin asked, arms folded across their chest. Tonks blinked, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Tonks?" They pressed again, as she leaned against the wall.

"I mean, yes, I could see you and B pining over Charlie, and I mean-...Ben tells me that aside from Dragons, he talks about you and Barnaby a lot. He kinda drives the other Gryffindors wild with it. Bill said it was quite the headache also." She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders again. Trin gave her an exasperated look, as Tonks pouted. "What? It worked I'm assuming! Why the long face?" She insisted, as Trin sighed.

"I mean, it's not that I'm not glad, cause I am. But, what if this didn't work to plan Tonks? Hearts could have been broken, or worse." Trin mumbled, glancing back towards the group. Tonks sighed, placing a hand upon their shoulder. 

"Betiz, you need to stop thinking about everyone else for once. You'll go gray early by doing such a thing, start looking like Dumbledore by thirty." She mumbled, as Trin shot them a look.

"I've been finding gray hairs since 4th year when I snuck into the Forbidden Forest!" They hissed, as Tonks snorted and nodded.

"Exactly, gotta nip in the damn bud!" Tonks said, chuckling as Trin let out a snort. "Besides, like I said, I've been watching you two for awhile now. Well, more watching you for awhile now with both of them. I wanted to help my friend out." Tonks confessed, not expecting the tight hug Trin gave them. "Thanks Tonks." They whispered softly, as Tonks smiled down at them and returned the hug. "Now, come on! Let's get back to the party!" She said, pulling Trin out and over to Barnaby and Charlie. "Sorry sirs, I've returned your love!" Tonks said in an overly dramatic voice, Barnaby chuckling softly as he placing a hand upon Trin's shoulders. She whipped back around, hopping over the couch and laying down on it as she flicked her wand, drink whizzing through the air and into her hand. Charlie placed a hand upon both Trin and Barnaby's shoulders as he pulled them towards the steps leading to the dormitories. "B-but Charlie, we can't go into Trin's room!" Barnaby mumbled, as Charlie shook his head and sat upon the steps. "No, sit behind me B, Trin sit here." He murmured, motioning to the space between his legs. Barnaby nodded and shuffled behind Charlie to sit behind him. He jumped slightly when Charlie leaned back, leaning his head against his leg. Barnaby smiled and wrapped his arms around Charlie's shoulders. Resting his head on the man's shoulders, he looked down and smiled at the two below him. "I love you both" Trin whispered, leaning against Charlie. The two of them nodded, and continued to bask in the comfortable silence on the stairs.


End file.
